He's my slave, baby!
by super saiyan chibi chik
Summary: What happens when Goten wins a bet against Trunks and wins himself a maid slave for a week? What kinda things will Goten request? Yaoi!
1. The Bet

**Author's note:** Hey! This is a story and the gokuXvegeta tied so I shall write this one! I'm hoping I can write them all but this one first! This is going to be a short story, I'm hoping! Oh heads up, Goten is 17, Trunks 18ish...

*****Spoiler alert***** A lot of mentioning of Kaichō wa Maid-sama and Clannad

**Pairing:** Goten X Trunks (yaoi!)

**Rating and Genre:** Rated M for lemon(and my foul language)-Romance/Humor

**Summary:** When Goten wins a bet against Trunks, he gets Trunks as a maid for a week but what kind of things is Goten going to ask of him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dbz, Akira Toriyama does, but if I did, it would totally be a yaoi! XD

* * *

**He's my slave, baby!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Bet

* * *

"How much you wanna bet?" Goten asked as a devious smirk formed on his face. Trunks narrowed his eyes. The two teens sat in Goten's house, on the same couch on opposite sides.

"Hmm...I'll go for anything to show that I'm right..." Trunks said with a similar smirk as he leaned back on the couch.

"Alright...how about anything the winner wants? Anything goes!" Goten suggested.

"Alright!" Trunks said confidently.

"Let's do it then!" Goten said and with that, stood right up and walked over to the TV that stood a few feet away from the couch. He reached on a shelf next to it and pulled out a rectangular green box.

"The game, Black ops.." Goten said showing Trunks the game box.

"Fine with me." Trunks replied. Goten put the disk into his Xbox 360 and walked back to the couch with two remotes.

"Ready when you are...we'll see who the better gamer is!" Goten said excitedly. Trunks nodded and the two boys faced the screen.

* * *

"I can't believe it...I...lost!" Trunks said as he looked down at the ground in disappointment. Goten was already putting his game away.

"It was bound to happen!" Goten said in a cocky tone. Trunks glared at him.

"You cheated didn't you? I always beat you!" Trunks yelled. Goten faked a shocked look.

"I never!" Goten gasped. He plopped down on the couch where he was when the game started. Trunks sighed.

"Fine, you win. What do you want?" Trunks said as his elbow rested on the armrest, chin in his palm looking away. Goten thought for a second.

"Hmm...I don' even know...give me a while..." Goten replied. A black pair of eyes peered into the room from the doorway.

"Uncle Goten..." Pan said shyly, "Can I watch TV?" Goten looked up and smiled.

"Sure squirt! C'mon over!" Goten said petting the spot that was empty between him and Trunks. Pan smiled, ran over and jumped on the couch, taking the remote off the coffee table. She turned on the TV and began flipping through channels.

"Any day now Goten...my mom is going to call soon for dinner and you know what kind of person she is.." Trunks said as he looked down at his watch.

"Hey, I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Goten exclaimed. Still no progress.

"Dou ka, please can you keep my secret?" Pan sang along with the TV. Goten looked at Pan with a look that said 'Really?'.

"Pan, what is this?" Goten asked.

"Kaichō wa Maid-sama!" Pan sang happily. Goten nodded in disappointment.

"You and your girly shows," Goten said, "What's it all about?" Goten was still a bit curious.

"Well this is only the second episode. So far some popular guy discovered the strict class president is a maid at a cafe...oh and in the end of the episode, he said he wanted her to be his personal maid for a day!" Pan squealed girlishly. A devilish smirk formed on Goten's face.

"Hey Trunks, I think I got an idea..." Goten said. Trunks looked over at him.

"Yeah..." Trunks said still a bit mad, being a sore loser he was showing a childish side of himself.

"Ok so it's..." Goten was about to say his idea when he remembered who sat between them. Pan stared at him with a big smile.

"Come to the kitchen with me Trunks..?" Goten said squinting at pan. Trunks shrugged and got up.

"Aww! You can say it in front of me!" Pan whined as the two teens left. Pan pouted as she continued watching her show.

"What is it..." Trunks asked as he leaned back on the fridge.

"Okay, remember what the bet was anything the winner wants, right?" Goten said staring at the ground.

"Yeah..." Trunks said suspiciously.

"Well I want you to be my personal maid for a week..." Goten said and looked up to see Trunks.

"Um...you're joking, right?" Trunks asked.

"Nope!" Goten said with a grin.

"Uncle Trunks is going to be a maid!" Pan squealed from the doorway. The two looked over to see her peeking into the kitchen.

"No I'm not!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh you have to...anything the winner wants, remember..?" Goten said still grinning.

"Hell no!" Trunks cried.

"Uncle Trunks, you said anything! I heard from the kitchen!" Pan argued. Goten smiled at her.

"You heard the kid!" Goten said.

"I don't care if you both say it! I'm not doing it!" Trunks said angrily. Goten pouted for only a second because an evil plan formed in his head.

"So you're not going to do it then?" Goten asked. Trunks crossed his arms.

"Nope.." Trunks replied.

"Well that's too bad...by tomorrow, all the guys at school are going to know that Trunk's favorite show is Clannad..." Goten said. Trunks glared at Goten.

"What?" Trunks said. Goten took out his cellphone and began to go through his contacts.

"Wait until Jeremy finds out how much you cried when Nagisa died in the after story. You sobbed like Videl does when she watches her romance movies!" Goten teased. Trunks glared at him.

"Hey I thought you said I could trust you with that secret!" Trunks yelled, blushing in embarrassment. Yes the secret was out, Trunks has a soft spot for Clannad.

"By now I'd think you would know not to trust me!" Goten laughed. He looked down at his phone again.

"Hey...Jeremy...did...you...know...that..." Goten said to himself as he texted, "Trunks...watches...Clannad...and-" Trunks grabbed Goten's phone.

"Okay okay! I'll do it!" Trunks finally agreed. Goten smiled.

"Good choice!" Goten said. Trunks sighed. Then his phone began to ring.

"Well that's probably my mom...I'm going to leave now..." Trunks said as he headed to the door.

"Oh maid!" Goten sang.

"What?" Trunks replied without realizing what he had been addressed as.

"Be here tomorrow early in the morning!" Goten said happily.

"Fine..." Trunks said a bit mad. He then walked out the door and took off.

"Haha! I got myself a maid...what kind of fun can I have?" Goten said happily. Pan laughed.

"Uncle Goten, I have an idea!" Pan said.

"Lemme hear it!" Goten replied as Pan ran over and whispered in his ear. Goten laughed.

"Oh perfect Pan, just perfect!" Goten said with excitement.

-End of chapter-

* * *

So I made Pan that wrong age only to make the story work the way I need it to...but who cares? No one likes Pan anyway, in GT at least...shit I'd kick her ass for talking the way she does to Goku!

*bitch slaps Pan* Bitch respect yo elders!

Anyway, how was it? Kinda rushed...sorry but please review! Thank you! Yaoi to come soon! XD

Slave, maid, same thing...-.-" lol noticed it too late...sorry D:


	2. Day 1: Sore loser

**Author's note:** Hey! Me again! Duh...but I hope the 1st chapter was enough to bring someone in...I'm sorry it sucked but from now own, it shall only get more lemony and hopefully, in your opinion, better! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Day 1: Sore loser

* * *

Goten sat comfortably at home in front of the TV. He loved the face that everyone, his parents, Gohan, and Videl, all left for a vacation.

"Uncle Goten, where's uncle Trunks?" Pan asked. Goten frowned.

"He better be getting here soon! I said he needed to cook me some breakfast too!" Goten said impatiently looking at his watch. 7:03 A.M. He should be on his way over.  
Right on cue, a knock came from the door. Goten smiled, knowing exactly who was behind the door.

"Come in, maid!" Goten yelled from the couch. The door opened and in came Trunks with a glare directed right at Goten.

"Haha. You're so funny Goten." Trunks said sarcastically. Goten smiled. Pan giggled. They still had the evil plan in mind. Goten smiled at Pan and gave her a nod in approval to move forward with their plan. She giggled wildly as she ran past Trunks into a room.

"Uh...what was that about?" Trunks asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing...Hey Trunks, me and Pan are ready for breakfast!" Goten said with a grin. Trunks sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it..." Trunks said heading to the kitchen.

"Oh before you start, Pan and I have a little something you need to have on when you're here being a maid and all..." Goten said as he got off the couch, "Pan, bring it!"

Than Pan came in with the frilliest Maid suit ever. It was a black and white sleeveless with frill on the edge of the bottom.

"No! I am not wearing that!" Trunks immediately yelled when Pan came into sigh with it.

"You gotta! Uncle Goten won!" Pan immediately yelled. Goten nodded in agreement. Trunks grit his teeth, holding back the anger he so much wanted to release on him.

"Goten, you're so dead meat when this week is over..." Trunks growled. Goten just smiled and took the maid suit from Pan and handed it to Trunks.

"Bathroom is down the hall and to the right..." Goten chirped. Trunks took the suit and dragged his feet as he headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as it clicked shut, Goten and Pan looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

A few minutes later, Trunks opened the door and came into the living room. Trunks wore the maid dress well with some black high heels that Pan gave him as well. Goten eyed him carefully. He actually looked good. Real good! He couldn't help but to keep eying the young teen, up and down, over and over again.

"He's so pretty! Now you're aunt Trunks!" Pan sang. Trunks blushed angrily.

"I'm not a woman!" Trunks growled. Pan smiled innocently.

"You sure look like one..." Goten said with a smirk. Trunks glared at him.

"You shut up Goten! You totally cheated in the game and you're so dead when we go round 2!" Trunks yelled. Goten sighed and shrugged.

"Well if you really want to be a maid for two weeks then alright, rematch, but after you make me and Pan something to eat. She's gotta go to school soon..." Goten replied.

"Fine, Pan, what do you want for breakfast?" Trunks asked as he squatted down so he was eye lever to her. Pan thought for a moment and her face lit up when she decided. Goten watched the two and couldn't help but to eye Trunks' legs.

_'They actually look good in that dress...ugh! What am I thinking?'_ Goten thought as he walked over to the kitchen table.

"I want an omelet!" Pan said with excitement.

"Urgh! An omelet? I don't know how to cook..." Trunks said, fearing Pan would throw one of her many famous temper tantrums but she just shrugged, "Cereal then.."

Trunks sighed in relief.

"Um alright, bowl of cereal coming right up." Trunks replied as he got up and walked over to the kitchen, the sound of his new black high heels clicking with each step.

"Ahem! Hello, maid! I'm starving over here!" Goten yelled from the table. Trunks stopped short and walked over to Goten.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked casually. Goten frowned.

"Um...maybe better service! Address me as Master Goten!" Goten said with a grin. Trunks laughed.

"You're funny!" Trunk said as he turned around, pretending to wipe away a tear of laughter.

"Yeah I know I am but I was being serious right now!" Goten said.

"There is no way in hell I'm calling you 'Master Goten', _Goten_!" Trunks said, adding a mocking tone to just 'Goten'.

"You said you weren't going to wear the maid dress but look at you now gorgeous!" Goten said gesturing to Trunks.

"Well that's as far as I'm going and I'm serious Goten!" Trunks said as he walked back and pulled out a box of cereal out of a cabinet.

"Aw come on Trunks! Do it for your good friend Goten!" Goten said with puppy dog eyes. Trunks ignored him as he poured cereal and milk into a bowl and set it down on the table in front of an eager Pan. She immediately starting eating away at the cereal, soon leaving the bowl empty.

"Humph, whatever Trunks..." Goten said a bit mad.

"Uncle Goten, Aunt Trunks, I'm going to school now! Bye!" Pan said happily as she slung her book bag over her back and took off, out the door.

"I'm not a woman!" Trunks yelled angrily.

"Hey Trunks, Pan left her dirty bowl..." Goten said as he pointed to it. Trunks went over to the table and took it back to the sink with him. As he started washing the bowl, Goten watched him. For the third time, Goten was getting an eyeful of Trunks' more revealed body. He couldn't help but to lick his lips at the sight.

_'Wait, what the hell did I do?'_ Goten thought to himself.

"Hey Goten, I'm done with the dishes, now what?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Urm, clean the living room..." Goten said replied. Trunks left, keeping a straight face. Goten sighed.

_'What is going on? Am I sick of something? This is really wrong!'_ Goten thought to himself. He went there with Trunks, hoping maybe some TV could distract him from his bizarre thoughts. Goten laid down on the couch and flicked the TV on. Trunk, feather duster at hand, stood in front of the TV.

"What is it Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I'm going to be in the way of the TV for a while to dust so just a heads up..." Trunks warned. Goten shrugged.

"Okay..." Goten said with a shrug. Trunks faced the TV and dusted around it and on the shelves it rested on, sending a bit of dist into the air. He sneezed but continued dusting. He stood on his tippy toes to get the top shelf. Goten casually looked over and got an eyeful of Trunk's exposed body.

"Whoa!" Goten cried out in surpeise. Trunks looked back confused.

"What?" Trunks demanded. Goten's face reddened as he looked away.

"I-I forgot to um...clean my room..." Goten lied as back up toward the hallway. He then rushed to his room.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Goten thought to himself. He sat down on his bed, surrounded by dirty clothes that covered the carpeted floor._'Maybe I should go to sleep or something...get myself away from him...' _

And with that, Goten closed his eyes.

***A few hours later***

A knock came from the door and woke Goten up.

"Hnn.." Goten moaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Trunks came in.

"Geez Goten! Your room is a mess!" Trunks exclaimed as he looked around the room with shock.

"Whoa! Maid suit!" Goten cried out in surprise, forgetting what happened earlier that day. It all came back to him. He took a nap to forget what happened but now it all rushed back.

"Yeah..." Trunks replied awkwardly."Do I have to clean in here too?"

Goten grinned despite still being groggy. Of course Goten was going to take full advantage of his newly earned maid! Without argument, Trunks began to pick up clothes from the ground, collecting them in his arms.

"Do you at least have a basket or something?" Trunks asked when he the dirty shirts in his arms became too much for him.

"Yep, right over there." Goten said as he pointed to an empty laundry basket across the room. Trunks sighed. Of course, empty. He walked the clothes over and dropped them right in. A dark shirt didn't make it. Goten noticed this and knew that Trunks was going to pick it up. As he did, his eyes wandered of course but he stopped himself.

_'No! Don't look at him there!'_ Goten thought as he turned the other way and shut his eyes.

"Hey Goten, I'm done cleaning your house!" Trunks informed Goten. Goten immediately looked over at him to see him standing impatiently, arms crossed.

"You can leave!" Goten blurted. Trunks' smiled in relief.

"Really?! Er-I mean, I can?" Trunks asked excitedly. Goten nodded. "O-okay then!"

Trunks backed out of the door hesitantly, keeping his eyes on Goten.

"Something wrong Goten?" Trunks finally asked. Goten looked up at him and saw his concerned expression.

"No, nothing! Just enjoy what's left of your day!" Goten replied with a smile. Trunks shrugged and left. Goten looked peered into the hallway and saw Trunks was gone. He sighed.

"Whew. I thought he'd never leave..." Goten told himself. Yes, surprisingly, Goten wanted Trunks to leave. Goten looked around his nicely cleaned room. "Wow, he did a good job..."

"Uncle Goten~!" Pan sang as she skipped into the room. Goten looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Pan!" Goten replied just as happily. Pan jumped on Goten's bed and smiled.

"Where's auntie Trunks?" Pan asked Goten. Goten laughed.

"Auntie Trunks left Pan!" Goten said with a smile. Pan was sad.

"Aww...I wanted to play with her hair..." Pan said.

"You do know Trunks is a guy, right?" Goten asked Pan, who kept using 'her' and 'she' for Trunks. Pan smiled.

"Yeah but it make Trunks mad and that's funny. Trunks is pretty when he's mad! Just like my mom!" Pan said with a giggle.

"Yeah he is...er I mean, it's fun to get him mad! Haha!" Goten said nervously. Pan put her hands at her hips and stared at Goten with seriousness.

"Uncle Goten, you shouldn't be getting Auntie Trunks mad!" Pan said, now serious.

"Huh? Why?" Goten asked. Pan headed over to the door and looked back at Goten.

"Cause she'll get a divorce from you!" Pan said angrily. " I love auntie Trunks! You two are my favorite aunt and uncle!"

"...divorce? Wait, you think we're married?" Goten asked himself, confused. Pan can be confusing at times.

"Yep! Now you better not lose auntie Trunks Goten!" Pan said as she headed out the room. Goten sat in silence, confused with Pan's words. Oh who cares, she's seven! She doesn't even know what she's saying!

"...Okay, Pan is going to grow up to be one weird girl." Goten said to himself. Goten looked over at his clock to see it was already 10:00 p.m. Whoa, the day was coming to an end and leading to a new one already! A new full day with a maid. Goten sighed.

"Well I'm ready! No matter how Trunks looks, I'll get through the day with no weird stuff going on!" Goten told himself.

That of course, is a lie.

* * *

Yeah I know, too much Pan but she will be leaving soon...for once, I kinda like her here...less annoying than the real one...nah, still about that same! XD

Review please! Was it good? :D Sucky? D:

Sorry for any typos. My friend wasn't available to check for them and fix!


	3. Day 2: Movie

**Author's note:** Chapter 3! Woot! I hope you like! So sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Day 2: Movie

* * *

"-up Goten!" a voice called. Goten ignored it and snuggled his face into his pillow with a tired moan. "Wake up Goten!"

"Nnnh..." Goten replied in a grunt as pulled the covers over his head.

"Goten, you lazy bum! Wake up!" the voice yelled angrily. Goten felt the blanket pulled right off of him and he shivered at the sudden coolness.

"H-hey! I was sleeping! Goten yelled as he angrily sat up and looked at the culprit. Trunks. His face heated up at the sight of him. "Oh...hi..."

"Well you seem disappointed to see your own maid..." Trunks said.

"More like old maid..." Goten muttered to himself. Trunks glared at him and Goten smiled innocently.

"So? What's for breakfast?" Goten asked. Trunks just turned around and left. "Jerk..."

Goten pulled himself out of bed and headed over to the kitchen where Trunks was making an omelet. He was now at the fridge, pulling out the milk out of the fridge by Trunks.

"Hey Trunks..." Goten said as he poured milk in to a cup.

"Yeah?" Trunks replied as he mixed up the egg in a bowl, making a clinking noise.

"Where's your maid uniform?" Goten asked, taking a notice to Trunks' ordinary clothing style today. Trunks froze.

"Oh I uh...left it at home...it was dirty..." Trunks replied.

"Oh..." Goten said. Trunks sighed, relieved. "Well that's alright! Pan has plenty of more maid suits you can borrow!"

"Oh no, it's fine! I can just wear this!" Trunks said nervously as he continued mixing the egg.

"No no, I am the winner of this deal, remember! I insist you wear that suit!" Goten said as he turned around took the egg from Trunks. He gave him a gentle push into the hall. "Now, you go change!" Trunks looked back at Goten with a deadly glare. Goten responded with a grin and waving of his hand.

A few minutes later, Trunks returned with a light purple maid suit with a white apron. This one, like the last one, did expose a bit of skin.

"Aww! You look so pretty!" Goten teased from the dining table. Trunks gave him the stink eye of course.

"Do you know how degrading this is?" Trunks asked as he continued on Goten's breakfast.

"I'm guessing probably a lot..."Goten replied with a laugh.

"Yes, it is very!" Trunks said as he poured the egg into the pan.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be embarrassed! I'm telling ya, you look good in that!" Goten said. Trunks looked over at him with a weirded out expression. Goten blushed and realized he may have gone a bit too far with that comment.

"So...did Pan go to school?" Goten asked, trying to make conversation in this awkward moment.

"Yeah..." Trunks answered. Goten looked away. Silence. Thankfully, finally finished Goten's breakfast and set it down on the table. Goten smiled at him.

"Who knew someone as spoiled as you could actually cook..." Goten mocked.

"Haha I know..." Trunks replied sarcastically as he already began on the dishes.

"Hey! You should work as a maid! You're really good at housekeeping!" Goten continued with his taunting.

"I so would Goten but it's tiring!" Trunks replied, hoping maybe to get cut some slack. Yesterday left him a bit tired out. Goten being cruel to his friends at time noticed this hint.

"Yeah...that's true...but oh well! Do what you're best at!" Goten laughed as he finished up his omelet. He then picked up the plate and handed it to his maid. Trunks glared at him.

"Yeah thanks!" Trunks said as he snatched the plate. Goten narrowed his eyes at him.

"Me-ow! What's got your panties in a knot?" Goten remarked as he took a defensive step away from the angry maid. Trunks didn't reply rather he started on the plate that he just took from Goten. Goten took this as a sign to walk away, almost like he does with his mother Chi-Chi who always had a tendency to yell at Goku over the slightest things(bitch). He went into the living room and took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

"Oooh! A scary movie!" Goten cried as he stopped on a channel that had a woman running away from a white masked man. He smiled when the woman shrieked as a knife plunged into her chest and blood splattered. Goten began to laugh. "Oh god, that was gross!"

Suddenly, a smile formed on Goten's face as he remembered something. Trunks was terrified of horror movies!

"Hey Trunks! Trunks! Come over here and watch a movie with me!" Goten yelled to Trunks. A few seconds later, Trunks appeared in the doorway, still looking cute that for a mere second, Goten forgot why he wanted Trunks to come to him in the first place.

"What is it?" Trunks asked. Goten snapped back.

"Oh it's a comedy...you'll love it!" Goten reassured him. He smiled and pet the spot of the couch next to him. Trunks eyed Goten suspiciously but still still went over next to him.

"Better be good..." Trunks said.

"Oh it is! And better yet, it'll keep you from cleaning!" Goten said and immediately, this caught Trunks' attention.

"Alright then..." Trunks agreed, pleased with the idea but hid it well. Goten laughed to himself. The two teens watched the television, Goten glancing over at Trunks every once in a while.

_'We now return to the movie!'_ the TV announced. The movie continued and almost seemed to be like any ordinary movie until a teen couple were making out in a car and a hockey masked man could be seen through the windows.

"Goten..." Trunks whispered as he griped his sleeve and pulled close to him.

"Yes dear?" Goten said as he smiled at Trunks and looked back at the screen.

"This isn't a freaking comedy!" Trunks growled. He immediately stood up and looked down angrily at Goten, hands at hips, making him look more like a girl(hee!). "I'm not watching this! I'd rather clean!" Goten pouted.

"Oh c'mon! Look at the house! You're basically done! Just sit your cute little self down and watch the movie with me!" Goten said.

"Well...the house may be clean but..uh...Pan is going to be here soon and she'll be hungry!" Trunks replied quickly.

"I think she was supposed to go to Hercule's today...it's always on Tuesday's that she goes..." Goten said happily. "Now, c'mere and watch this with me...consider it an order from master!"

"Why do you keep calling yourself my 'master'? I'm not going to call you that..." Trunks said as he his seat next to Goten and crossing his arm, realizing he had no other choice but to do so. Try to enjoy the movie at least but that wasn't going to happen.

**_*Minutes later_**

Trunks had his knees up to his chest, hands covering his eyes but he peeked through his open fingers.

"Goten, I hate you so much right now!" Trunks yelled over the screams from the movie. Goten smiled at him.

"Love ya too Trunks!" Goten said as he continued to watch the movie

**_*A few more minutes later_**

The screen went black for the credits.

"So how was the movie Trunks?" Goten laughed as he lightly elbowed Trunks, his eyes still on the screen. Goten felt some warm weight on his arm. He looked over to see Trunks' head was resting his head on his arm. He was sleeping, snoring lightly.

"Trunks?" Goten whispered. Trunks didn't stir. He stayed sleeping. Goten sighed. "Maids shouldn't fall asleep on the job."

_'I can't really get up...that'd be rude...'_ Goten thought to himself. He looked back down at Trunks and blushed. _'Maybe I can take a nap...just a short one...'_

He then leaned his head on Trunks' and closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Twas a quick short chapter...sorry, I didn't really know what to write about! DX

(excuses excuses!) lol


	4. Day 3: Sleepyhead

**Author's note:** Right away continuation from my last chapter! ^.^ I hope you like this next chapter! DX

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Day 3: Sleepy head_

* * *

"That awkward moment when you take a nap and wake up the next day" -Teen Posts(Facebook) XD

* * *

Have you ever been asleep? Like a really great sleep? Like, you're napping and you don't want to wake up? You're just so warm and comfortable that you don't want to get up but you know you'll have to eventually and you dread that moment? Well that's how I feel right now. The last thing I remember is watching a horror movie and knocking out but there's something bugging me. One small detail that I can't remember. What could it be? Urgh! I hate that feeling of not remembering something!

Oh wait...I remember what happened...shit!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

Goten's eyes shot open. He froze in place. Of course of all situations, he had to be in this one. Goten, hoping his situation could only be a dream, slowly looked down at his arm to see who else but Trunks, still sleeping soundly. His eyes widened in shock. He was about to leap up but he caught himself before doing so.

_'Oh crap...what the hell am i supposed to do in this kind of situation?'_ Goten thought as he stared down at Trunks in fear.

"Trunks!" Goten whispered. No response. He shook his arm a bit. Nothing."Trunks!" He shook his arm a bit harder this time but rather than help him, it worsened the situation. Trunks' head slip down and landed on Goten's lap. Goten face flushed.

"T-trunks! Wake up!" Goten whispered louder. Trunks groaned tiredly as he rubbed his head against Goten's leg. Goten's face reddened more than it already was. "Trunks!"

Trunks' eyes finally fluttered open. He yawned and turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He glanced over at Goten only to do a double take and his facial expression changed from relaxed to complete shock. Goten smiled sheepishly. Trunks jumped to his feet.

"W-what were you doing?!" Trunks demanded as he covered himself up with his arms, as if he were nude.

"I wasn't doing anything! You fell asleep on me!" Goten defended himself. Trunks blushed in embarrassment. Goten was right of course. He was telling the truth.

"...oh, sorry, I forgot..." Trunks said quietly. "I went to sleep, right? I didn't get bashed on the head or something cause I don't remember what happened..."

"Yeah, you slept like a baby!" Goten said with a laugh. Trunks nodded shamefully.

"God, this is embarrassing..." Trunks said. Goten looked over at Trunks and smiled to himself. Yeah, he still looked good in that maid suit. Trunks looked over at Goten and caught him staring.

"What are you looking at?" Trunks asked. Goten snapped back.

"Huh?" Goten asked. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" There was a long pause.

"Are you hungry or something?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm starving!" Goten said, not knowing how to reply. Trunks then headed to the kitchen. Goten then laid back and sighed deeply.

_'I slept with Trunks last night...'_ he thought to himself. He even laughed at how it sounded. Sounded like what adults would say after getting someone into bed with them but to Goten, he meant it literally. He slept with Trunks. It was exactly as it sounded. He then heard the sound of glass shattering and water spilling.

"Shit!" Trunks cursed. Goten got up and walked over the kitchen to see Trunks looking down at himself, his maid dress was soaked in orange juice.

"Haha! What happened?" Goten laughed. Trunks glared at him.

"Nothing!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed a dish drying rag and started drying up the juice on the counter.

"Trunks, your dress is covered in juice!" Goten said. Trunks ignored him and continued on task of cleaning. "You know, if you need to, you can take a shower if you want..."

"Huh?" Trunks asked as he looked up at him. Goten smiled.

"Well that juice is going to get you all sticky in a few minutes." Goten said. "That, and Pan is not going to be happy that her dress is covered in juice so I'll wash it while you shower." Trunks blushed a bit.

"Alright then...thanks Goten" Trunks said. Goten signaled for Trunks to follow him to the shower. Trunks went in and gave Goten the soiled clothes. He had the dirty dress in the washing machine as Trunks showered. Goten then plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"This is weird. Why is this happening to me all of a sudden?" Goten asked himself. "I never felt like this around Trunks when I was younger! Why now?" Goten heard the shower water stop and heard the door unlock. He looked down into the hallway and when Trunks opened the door, Goten's eye widened. Trunks, just having finished a shower, had a towel wrapped around his waist but that still didn't hide his chiseled body that was soaked. A few water drops rolled down his body. His hair was messy but it looked good on him. Goten's face flushed at the godly sight.

"Oh y-you're done..." Goten managed to stuttered in his state of shock. Trunks smiled slightly.

"Yeah, thanks Goten." Trunks said.

"T-there's a change of clothes in my room for you...you can just change in there..." Goten said, mesmerized by Trunks.

"Thanks, Goten." Trunks said as he headed to Goten's room. Trunks closed the door behind him.

_'Oh my god!'_ Goten thought to himself as he sat back, _'When did he get like that?!'_

Goten shook his head in attempt to get the image out of his head. What is going on? Goten froze when a thought came to him.

_'Do I...like Trunks?'_ Goten thought to himself. He then laughed a bit. _'No, I cant like him. He's my best friend, who's a guy!' _Goten smiled, pleased with his rather quick answer.

_'Then why am I suddenly getting excited when I see him in the maid outfit?'_ Goten thought. He then frowned. _'Why am I fighting myself?!' _Suddenly, Trunks came out of Goten's room wearing one of his large t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks Goten..." Trunks said, embarrassed. Goten's cheeks reddened as he smiled.

"Heh heh...no problem, Trunks..." Goten said sheepishly. Trunks walked over to the couch and took a seat on the couch next to Goten. Silence.

"Oh uh...do you want something to eat?" Trunks asked, breaking the awkward silence. Goten looked over at Trunks and locked eyes with Trunk's ice blue eyes. He shuddered.

"N-no, I'm fine..." Goten replied and looked at the ground.

_'Do I...more than like him?'_ Goten asked himself. Goten took a quick glance at Trunks. He was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact as well.

"I think I'll go clean..." Trunks said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. Goten sighed when he was gone, almost as if he was holding his breath. Goten could hear Trunks in the kitchen, cleaning whatever he was. Without realizing what he was doing, Goten rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He could see Trunks was washing. A stack of freshly cleaned plates were stacked on the counter next to the sink, ready to be dried. Goten walked right over and picked up a nearby drying rag and began drying the top plate. Trunks looked over at him, surprised.

"Goten, you don't have to-" Trunks began.

"I want to..." Goten interrupted, smiling to himself. Trunks smiled too as he continued washing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****  
**

_'I love him...'_ Goten thought to himself. He just realized it. That's what all the staring was about, what that blushing millions of times was about, what these strange feelings were about. He loved Trunks. He loved Trunks! Goten looked over at Trunks who flinched in reaction to try to stay awake. The work wasn't much but after about 3 days of it, it could really put a toll on you.

"You can leave early if you want Trunks..." Goten said to Trunks.

"Nuh-no...I can stay awake..." Trunks said, sounding half asleep. Goten laughed to himself.

"Seriously, it's okay..." Goten assured him. No response. Trunks knocked out. Goten smiled at the image. He looked almost angelic, the way his hair covered his eyes.

"Trunks..." Goten whispered. Still no response. Goten shrugged and continued watching TV but he couldn't help but to keep looking over at him. He got off the couch and walked over to him and stood over him. He leaned closer, their faces inches from each other. He felt Trunks' breathing. His heart skipped a beat when he neared a bit closer. Trunks' warmth radiated off of him.

"Trunks..." Goten whispered again, reassuring himself. Still sleeping soundly. Do it! He pressed his lips softly on Trunks' forehead. "I love you."

* * *

-Aww yeah...lemony scene to come soon! ^w^

Anyway, this chapter was a real bore...-.-


	5. Day 4: Day off

**Author's note:** Hey! I am so super very sorry for this very long wait I've put you all through! D: school hasn't been too easy and now I'm going to join some sports and clubs so time will be even more limited! I am still 100% committed to the story though and I promise that it will get done! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Day 4: Day off_

* * *

Trunks moaned as he turned over. He rolled over to his side a bit but little did he know he was on a couch. This being, he fell right off and landed on top of Goten with a hard thud. Goten immediately sat up to see Trunks lying right on top of him, a crimson blush spread on his cheeks.

"Morning..." Trunks said, paralyzed with embarrassment. All he could do was stare at Goten who just stared right back at him with a similar blush on his cheeks.

"Morning..." Goten replied. Trunks then pulled himself off from Goten. He could see a pillow behind him and he was covered by a blanket. He slept on the floor next to me? I, who was on the couch? Why did he do this? He had a perfectly good bed.

"Uh...so...I'm guessing I fell asleep again..." Trunks said shyly. Goten grinned.

"Yeah, you did!" Goten laughed. The two teens sat on the ground in silence. "So how long you going to stay like that?"

Trunks looked down to see he was still sitting on top of Goten, almost like he was going to ride him.(Wink!) Trunks immediately stood up and backed up.

"Sorry!" Trunks said. Goten didn't react rather he smiled warmly at Trunks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Goten snapped back.

"Oh sorry...I was just thinking of something..." Goten said, still smiling, looking away. "Maybe today, you can kinda just take it easy..." Trunks was surprised.

"You're kidding!" Trunks said, almost excited. Goten shrugged.

"Well you deserve it..." Goten said as he stood up on his feet.

"But what about the bet..." Trunks asked, a bit suspicious of his friend's new-found generosity.

"I just think that there isn't much cleaning to do now since you've kept the house tidy for past few days..." Goten replied.

"Okay then...thanks Goten..." Trunks said with a smile. Trunks looked around the room awkwardly. Goten's heart raced as he remembered what the whole point of giving Trunks the day off. _Ask him_, Goten urged him self. Goten wanted to but he feared rejection. He feared the word 'No' coming out of Trunks' lips. But how would he know if he never tried.

"H-hey Trunks!" Goten finally said. Trunks looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Trunks replied.

"D-do you think maybe you'd wanna join me for a picnic?" Goten asked. Both teens froze.

"Sure!" Trunks replied. The word echoed in Gotens' ears. Did he just says 'sure'? Did he really just agree to it? Goten smiled.

"Alright then..." Goten said blankly, in shock.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. A strong crimson shade spread across Goten's cheeks.

"Nothing!" Goten said quickly. Trunks looked confused but shrugged off Goten's weirdness.

"Well okay then but I'm going home real quick. I don't want to have to keep stealing your clothes." Trunks said and gave Goten a wave and left. Goten let out a breath of air, not knowing when he started holding his breath.

"Okay...we're having a picnic...me and Trunks...alone...just sitting, talking, eating...alone...just two friends, one being madly in love with the other with him knowing...alone..." Goten said to himself. "Where's Pan?"

* * *

Goten had already set out the picnic outside his house, right under a tree in the yard. A blanket was set out with a basket and a nervous Goten waiting. He had found Pan right in time. Goten felt a chi. Trunks of course. He was just arriving, landing a few feet from where Goten sat.

"H-hey!" Trunks said with a smile.

"Hi!" Goten replied.

"Hello!" Pan said, feeling ignored. Trunks gave her a smile.

"So, picnic?" Trunks said as he took a seat on the blanket right next to Goten.

"Yep!" Goten replied. Trunks smiled at him. Goten turned to the basket, reaching for it to avoid eye contact with Trunks' icy blue eyes. "Alright, let's get to eating..." Goten stuttered shyly. The three saiyans -part saiyans- enjoyed their picnic, eating and talking. Suddenly, Pan stood up on her feet.

"Pan, what are you doing?" Goten asked curiously as Pan stared into the distance of the forest that stood behind the house. She squinted for a mere second and then a smile spread on her face.

"Rabbit!" Pan yelled as she took off after a brown rabbit that took off as well, away from Pan.

"Wow...she's fast...that poor rabbit doesn't have a chance of getting away..." Goten said as he watched Pan disappear into the forest. Goten looked over at Trunks with a smile. But his smile faded when he realized something big.

He was with Trunks...alone.

He looked over at Trunks who glanced at him. Their eyes met. Goten had to double take when he thought he saw something strange with Trunks. Were his...cheeks red?

"Are you blushing?" Goten asked Trunks with surprise in his voice. Trunks looked over at him with eyes wide, his cheek's color deepening.

"N-no!" Trunks lied, horribly. Goten laughed.

"Yes, yes you are!" Goten said. "I can see totally see it Trunks!"

"Well so are you!" Trunks replied.

"I know..." Goten admitted. The two remained silent. Goten kept throwing a few sneaky glances at him.

_'I can't believe he was really blushing! What could he be blushing for?'_ Goten thought as he studied Trunks. He was just sitting next to him, legs spread out leaning back on the tree. He looked good like that.

_'Okay Goten, you should tell him now! While Pan isn't around, tell him!'_ Goten urged himself. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. Goten took a deep breath in and turned to Trunks.

"H-hey Trunks..." Goten said.

"Hmm?" Trunks moaned, eyes still closed.

"I...I think I..." Goten stopped. This was harder than he though! Trunks sat up, curious.

"You think what?" Trunks asked. Goten stared at him, dazed.

_'FUCK!'_ Goten thought nervously.

"Oh uh...haha never mind! It's nothing!" Goten said as he shrugged off Trunks' stare.

"Goten! You know it was something! Tell me!" Trunks said as turned his whole body to Goten. He put his gently put his hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten's heart skipped a beat. His whole body suddenly got hot. "Goten, tell me!"

Goten felt lightheaded just at the touch of Trunks.

"I...think..." was all Goten could manage to say. Trunks sighed impatiently.

"Well fine, you don't have to if you don't want to...but if you ever need to, you know I'm here for you Goten." Trunks said with a smile. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Goten stared at Trunks with embarrassment.

_'Failed again...idiot!'_ Goten thought as he brought up his knees to his chest and brought his head down on his knees. _'I'll never be able to tell him. Not at this rate!'_

There was a sudden weight on his shoulder. He jerked up to see Trunks leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, my neck got sore there for a second...you don't mind, do you?" Trunks asked as he lifted his head a bit.

"Oh n-no! Not at all!" Goten replied immediately. Trunks smiled and leaned his head back on. "Guess I've been working you too hard...sorry."

"It's okay...you won after all...even if you did cheat..." Trunks said with a chuckle. Goten smiled.

"I won fair and square!" Goten replied.

"Right!" Trunks said. The two laughed. This was a nice little moment they were having and Goten didn't want it to ever end. He wanted more of these to happen but how could he make more of these moments happen?

_'Confess.'_

Goten swallowed.

_'Do it!'_

He took in a deep breath.

_'Do it, Goten!'_

"Trunks? About what I was going to tell you earlier..." Goten said.

_'Come on! Do it already!'  
_

"Yeah?" Trunks replied._  
_

_'DO IT GOTEN!'  
_

"I think I love you..." Goten said. Suddenly, it felt like the whole world froze. It was finally out there. The truth was finally out in the open. Out into the world. Out to Trunks.

"Wait...what?" Trunks asked. Goten looked over at him.

"I...well I love you...I think...no, I'm sure...I love you..." Goten stuttered. As if saying it once wasn't enough.

"N-no I heard you but...you love me?" Trunks replied. Goten nodded. "Wow...uh...I don't really know how to respond to that..."

The two teens sat in silence for a moment. Both stared straight ahead of themselves. Trunks finally broke the silence and turned to Goten.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it just might be that your kinda mixed up..." Trunks suggested.

"No..." Goten replied.

"Maybe you hit your head too hard?" Trunks asked.

"N-no, it's not that..." Goten said.

"Maybe it's just a weird crush?" Trunks said. Goten couldn't stand it. He was suggesting excuses. Excuses! Goten felt hurt. He pulled himself up and was now on his knees in front of Trunks, his hands landing on the tree behind Trunks, caging him. "Whoa, Goten! What are you doing?"

"Trunks...this isn't a weird crush! I didn't hit my head too hard! And I am pretty sure about this! I love you!" Goten said. Trunks was left wide-eyed and speechless. Goten brought his face to Trunks, their lips brushing into a soft kiss. Goten pulled back a bit.

"G-goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked with shock, his cheeks gaining a slight pink color. Goten pressed his lips against Trunks' again, this time just a bit rougher. He couldn't help it. He wanted Trunks. He wanted him then and there. Goten felt Trunks' hand make its way to the back of his neck. Trunks slid from the tree and fell on the grass, Goten now on top of him.

"Goten..." Trunks said in a gasp. Goten cupped Trunks' head in his hands. Trunks' hands slid back up to Goten's neck and pulled him in closer. The two were surprised by Trunks' eagerness.

_'What am I doing?'_ Trunks thought to himself as he pulled Goten's whole body closer this time.

"Trunks?" Goten said with surprise.

"Goten...I think I might..." Trunks began to say but was cut off.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan's voice echoed from a distance. "Aunt Trunks!" The two looked up from where they were laying. The looked back at each other and immediately jumped back away from each other. Embarrassed of what had just happened, the two avoided eye contact as Pan came running.

"Well...I lost the rabbit..." Pan said sadly but still smiling. Goten chuckled.

"Well...what did you two do?" Pan asked curiously.

"Talked! We just talked!" Trunks answered quickly. Goten looked over at him surprised but smiled.

"Okay, it was just a question...well I'm going back home." Pan said as she walked over to the house, leaving the two teens alone.

"Well it's getting pretty late...wanna come in?" Goten asked. Trunks' heart skipped a beat.

"N-no, I think my mom might be worried about where I am...I think I'll just head home..." Trunks said quickly. Goten looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay...that's fine..." Goten replied.

"Well...uh bye..." Trunks said and slowly took to the sky. He felt an abrupt grasp of his hand and was pulled down to the ground. His lips were locked with Goten's. Goten let go and smiled.

"Bye..." Goten said. He turned around and slowly made his way to his house. Trunks watched as he closed the door behind him. He then took off home, his lips tingled the whole way home.

* * *

FINALLY! Hope you guys liked! Please review! :D

Again, I am soooo sorry for the wait!


	6. Day 5: So ready

**Author's note:** Hello hello! It's been forever, hasn't it? I am sooo very sorry for abandoning my stories! I really tried but I just haven't had any inspiration on how to continue! I've also been very distracted with the dumbest things! Again, I apologize and I hope this makes up for all the waiting! D:

** I wanna give a thanks to **kylar213** for encouraging me to keep going! :D Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Day 5: So ready  
_

* * *

Goten looked at the clock that hung on his wall. 7:55. Five more minutes for Trunks to come. But this was almost the 100th time he glanced at the clock since he sat down.

"I'm leaving to school now uncle Goten." Pan said as she walked out the door with her backpack.

"Don't be late..." Goten said, half paying attention to her. Pan was finally out the door but Goten's uneasiness remained. Trunks. Trunks. Trunks! He wanted Trunks here and now. What was taking him so long?

_Knock knock!_

Goten shot out of his seat and swung the door open. Trunks stood in front of him, his hair flew back and his eyes wide.

"Uh...hi..." Trunks said. Goten smiled.

"H-hi!" Goten said a bit too excitedly. He realized how eager he sounded and toned it down a bit.

"I didn't think you'd be awake..." Trunks said. Goten scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah uh...Pan woke me up..." Goten lied. Trunks smiled.

"Oh, come in!" Goten said as he moved aside for Trunks to come in(giggity).

"Well...uh...do you need anything cleaned?" Trunks asked as he made his way into Goten's living room.

"I don't think so..." Goten said with a smile. Goten made sure to not make too much of a mess this time. He was planning on spending time with Trunks. Instead of making him clean, they could just spend time together. Trunks froze.

"Really? What am I supposed to do then?" Trunks asked as he looked back over at him. Goten smiled.

"We can just hang out..." Goten replied. Trunks felt his stomach tightened. Hang out? He just wanted to clean and get out of there, especially after what happened yesterday but...now he had to be with Goten all day. Face to face, talking to him?

"S-sure..." Trunks replied. He stood up straight and turned around to face Goten. "Hang out!"

Trunks forced a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" Trunks asked, "Oh, hey! Why don't we invite that girl...what's her name? Valese? The one that likes you?"

Goten's face grimmed.

"Oh yeah...her...um, well I don't really want to hang out in a group..." Goten said awkwardly.

"Why not, it'll be fun!" Trunks added. Goten looked away awkwardly. He looked back at Trunks with a slight smile.

"Two is company, three is a crowd." Goten said with a sweet smile. Trunks blushed slightly.

"Oh...well alright..." Trunks replied. Shit. Could this anymore awkward? Could this get any worse? Knowing his luck, it probably would. In about 3 seconds...3...2...1

"Hey Trunks, can I talk to you about yesterday?" Goten asked. Trunks' heart skipped a beat. Yesterday?

"Y-yeah, what about it?" Trunks asked. His head hung low in embarrassment of yesterday's events flashing through his mind. Even if it was just a kiss, it was with someone he would have never expected. He knew Goten must be feeling the same. Shouldn't he be? Trunks took a quick peek at Goten to see him looking at him with a shy smile. Oh, now he's shy!

"Well...I'm sorry...I don't think I should have done that..." Goten started. Trunks looked up at him immediately.

"Wait, really?" Trunks replied.

"Yeah, I mean I saw just by your facial expression-" Trunks smiled, "-that you aren't ready for this kind of thing. Anything more than a friend." Goten continued. Trunks' smiled faded.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, what do you mean I'm not ready?" Trunks asked quickly.

"Well, I mean it seems like you're not ready. They way you looked after I kissed you, you looked like you're not ready." Goten said. Trunks got up and walked to Goten.

"My face may have said one thing, but myself as a whole can be saying something else." Trunks argued. Goten tilted his head to the side, curious at Trunks' defensiveness.

"Well it's not only that but I mean I known you since we were kids and through all the years, you've never been in a relationship." Goten added. This made trunks with anger and embarrassment.

"T-that doesn't prove anything!" Trunks yelled, "I just didn't want to be in a relationship!" Goten looked skeptical.

"Really?" Goten asked with a slight smirk. Cocky much?

"Y-yeah! Of all the girls that wanted me, I've never wanted them!" Trunks said, "I'm so ready for a relationship, I just never found the right person!" Goten's smirk came out fully.

"So you're _'so ready'_, huh?" Goten asked. He got up from the couch and stride over right up to Trunks until they were face to face. Trunks' eyes widened.

"Y-yeah, just like I said I am!" Trunks replied.

"Prove it." Goten said.

"Wait, what?" Trunks asked, taking a step back. Goten took a step closer.

"Prove to me that you're ready." Goten said. Trunks glared at him though it would work better without his cheeks being pink and flustered.

"W-why do I need to prove anything to you?" Trunks demanded. Goten smiled.

"Hey, I'm just making sure my friend is ready to get his love life going!" Goten replied. Trunks looked away shyly.

"No thanks! It doesn't concern you! I'm a full-grown adult Trunks! I don't need to run anything by you for you approval!" Trunks yelled. He felt a bit insulted that Goten was treating him like a kid. After Goten grew out of his gullible phase as a child, he started to step up and be the leader of their duo. Though his bossiness did get annoying, Trunks always appreciated Goten's concern for him. Even now, he though maybe he was being a good friend. Just maybe, he actually was.

"I think that's for me to find out on my own." Trunks said firmly. Goten shrugged.

"Alright, that's okay!" Goten said with a smile. Trunks was shocked.

"Wait, really?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, you probably weren't ready to begin with!" Goten said, "it's alright Trunks, we all were at one point." Wait, was he really just saying all this? Was he really assuming that he's not ready? He sure has alot of nerve. Trunks' couldn't believe it!

"Hey! I know if I'm ready or not! I don't need to hear anything from you about what you think!" Trunks yelled. Goten kept his sweet smile.

"Trunks, really, it's okay..." Goten said, "It's okay to be embarrassed!"

Trunks hands, once calmly hung at his sides were now balled into fists. This was really aggravating him.

"Goten, seriously, I'm not even joking right now!" Trunks said, trying to keep his cool. Goten pet his head and walked took his seat back on the couch. He took out his phone and started texting away. Trunks sighed. This was still bothering him. Goten knew Trunks hated this. He hated assumptions being made about him. He really did. Goten was using this to his advantage.

"Goten?" Trunks said.

"Hmm?" Goten replied, not looking up from his phone.

"Can you stop with the whole 'not ready' thing?" Trunks asked.

"As soon as I know you're ready, I'll leave you alone, but for now, I know you're not, and it's okay. I'll still be your friend!" Goten said with a smile. He slowly looked up at him. Then, back down at his phone. Trunks thought for a second and then sighed. He couldn't believe such an idea would occur to him.

"Alright Goten, you want proof I'm ready? I'll give you proof!" Trunks said. He turned around and walked over to Goten. Goten smiled and stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as if he knew what would happen. Trunks stopped right in front of Goten, they were face to face now.

"Well?" Goten said. Trunks narrowed his eyes. Okay. Do it!

Trunks grabbed Goten by the collar and pulled him close. Their lips crashed into a kiss. As it happened, Trunks managed to wrap his arms around Goten's neck, trapping him. He wasn't going to let him escape. The two fell back onto the couch, Trunks on top of Goten.

_'Ha! I knew I could do it! Proved him wrong!'_ Trunks thought happily. Trunks hands moved up Goten's back and up to his face. He cupped Goten's face in his hands, about ready to pull back. But suddenly, he felt Goten's arms wrap around his back. They pulled him close, their bodies touched and Trunks felt a shiver run down his back. Trunks tried pulling back but Goten only responded by pulling him closer.

"Goten..." Trunks breathed, "I think that's enough..."

"Not enough." Goten replied and with that, Goten swung Trunks onto the couch and pinned him down. Trunks eyes widened with surprise, he stared up at Goten who now was on top of him. Goten pressed his lips down on Trunks' forehead and then his lips. A hard kiss. Trunks gripped the couch when he felt Goten's hand sliding underneath his shirt. They slid all over his chest, touching every inch of his soft body. He suddenly felt a pinch. His whole body jumped at the sudden little pain in one area. His nipple. They were peaked and in between Goten's thumb and index finder.

"What are yo-aah!" Goten pinched harder.

"Shh...it's okay..." Goten said in a reassuring voice but Trunks wasn't convinced. How can anyone be reassured in this kind of a situation?

"Goten, seriously! I think I've made my point..." Trunks said, his face flustered by the mere touch of Goten's hands on his body.

"Just a bit more, then I'll believe you..." Goten said with a smile. With that, Goten pulled of Trunks' shirt before he could even realize it.

"Goten!" Trunks cried out, covering his body with his arms.

"What?" Goten replied innocently. Trunks glared at him.

"Can I...?" Goten asked as he slowly moved Trunks' arm away from his body but Trunks quickly pulled it back and covered himself. Goten pouted.

"Okay..." Goten said. He stayed on Trunks.

_'Well...I've shown him enough! He should know by now that I am ready!'_ Trunks thought.

But there was something else going on. Trunks' heart was pounding. He was excited about what just happened. They way Goten pinned him. They way Goten kissed him. The way Goten touched his body. It made him shiver. It made his heart raced. He wanted more. More of Goten.

Trunks quickly grabbed Goten by his shirt and pulled him down. Another hard kiss. Trunks held Goten down and close to him. His hands raced up his back to Goten's messy hair. Goten's hands went somewhere new this time. They slowly made their way down to Trunks' pants. He felt pressure on his crotch. Was he...rubbing him there.

"Ah!" Trunks cried out. Goten leaned forward and gave Trunks a kiss on his cheek.

"You're hard..." Goten whispered, "Want me to deal with it?"

"G-goten...what do you mean?" Trunks asked. Goten's hand slid under Trunks' pants and he touched it. Trunks jumped at the second they made contact.

"W-wait!" Trunks cried out, his legs kicking but he stopped as soon as his pants were half off and his whole member was in Goten's hand in a soft grip, "Goten..."

And then he did. His hand slowly pumping Trunks. He leaned down and kissed Trunks' chest as he continued with his hand.

"Ahh...Goten..." Trunks managed to say between breaths. His hands grabbed on his hair tighter. Pulling, grasping, getting through the sensation Goten was giving him. He felt his body tingling. It was an amazing feeling. The faster Goten pumped, the better it felt. His own hips even moved along with the motion. Goten gave it a squeeze and Trunks cried out. He tossed his head back gripping Goten's hair.

"Goten!" Trunks cried out as he felt himself drip, "I can't...I can't hold it in..."

"Just a bit more..." Goten replied as he continued pumping.

"I...I can't!" Trunks cried as his hands slid down to Goten's shoulders, burying his nails deep into Goten's shirt.

"Just a bit more..." Goten said with a smile. Trunks couldn't hold it in anymore. With a loud moan, he released. The pearly white fluid dripped down into his hand. Trunks was trying to catch his breath as he stared up at Goten. His cheeks flustered. He felt a shudder go throughout his body. Goosebumps rose all over his skin. The feeling after releasing was that great. It was that amazing. Trunks closed his eyes and smiled.

"Geez, you couldn't hold it in a bit longer..." Goten's voice came in. Trunks' eyes shot open. He could see Goten still kneeling over him. He licked his finger and smiled at him, "You're pretty sweet."

Trunks' face went fully red. He quickly pulled himself out from under Goten and was on the furthest side of the couch from Goten.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. Trunks couldn't believe it. It just him. The realization of what just happened. It him. Hard.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked.

"Well I just pretty much made you cum..." Goten said with a devious smirk. Trunks' hands covered his face in embarrassment.

"B-but..." Trunks stuttered.

"Don't worry...I think I believe you now...you're ready..." Goten said as he reached over about to pet Trunks but Trunks slapped his hand away. There was a pause with silence.

"Trunks is something wrong?" Goten asked. Trunks stayed quiet. Goten reached over again but Trunks slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Trunks said without realizing he shouted it. The two were shocked. Another silence.

"I have to go..." Trunks said and got up.

"Wait, Trunks!" Goten said as he got up as well and reached for his hand and stopped him, "Did I do anything to upset you?"

Trunks stood silent, not looking back at him.

"You did alot actually..." Trunks said. He pulled away quickly and headed to the door.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled. Trunks stopped for a second but then flung the door open and closed it behind him as he left. Goten stood in silence, staring down at the ground.

"Dammit, I messed up...I messed up bad..." Goten said as he covered his face with his hand.

* * *

Alright! Finally finished a chapter! :D

Sorry for any typos. I didn't go over it for wanting to post it as soon as I could!

Hope you guys like! ^^ I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can but for now, I have to update my other story! D:


End file.
